Jotunn
Jotunn Jotunn is the God of the Trollz. It is also the name given to the God of Gods, who is the ascension of Jotunn. The First Age During the First age he ruled the Realm of the Trollz. He was considered powerful amongst the Gods, though not the most powerful. He is known to be unusual amongst the Gods as he did not believe himself to be the supreme power of the universe. He recognized that there were powers at work other than the power of the gods, and led his followers in the search of it. In this Age he is known for his many battles with the Nameless One. The Nameless One was a exceptionally powerful God who sought to rule not only his own Realm but those of the other Gods. For a time he and Jotunn fought, for even for one as strong as the Nameless, defying a God of any real power in his own realm is no small feat. Jotunn could drive the Nameless out of the Realm of the Trollz, but knew he could not pursue him into his own realm. For hundreds of years they skirmished, and though the nameless never could conquer Jotunn, the Trollz were slain by the thousand. It was a standoff Jotunn could not tolerate. This era of war is known as the Dark period, for little was recorded, and knowledge began to wane in face of the assaulting power. As such little is known of the Ascension of Jotunn, other than that it occured. However, Jotunn found something or discovered something of unprecedented power. That much is known. "once again (This area is scorched, however most agree that the Nameless was named here) attaked and once again we did run to Jotunn for salvation. We expected him to come forth and battle Nameless as he had so many times before. But the being that came from the Palace of Jotunn was not Jotunn as we had ever seen before. It was as though the Primal had taken form. The stoens beneath Jotunn's feet flowed like watre. Watre burned, and the flames of the lanterns froze. The very aer began to feel as heavy as stoen. The world was like a hurricane of not only air and water, but stone and fire, with Jotunn the eye of the storm. And the being spoke, and though it was no tongue I have ever heard before, I understood it more clearly than anything I have ever heard before." -Iriador (it is unsure whether this is to be interpreted poetically or factually) "And the God of Gods stood before the Nameless. And Jotunn stood before Nothing. Nor had anything ever been there." -The Book of Troll The most generally accepted interpretation is that Jotunn had become the God of Gods, and wiped the Nameless out of existance even his very name. At the same time the realm of Jotunn was destroyed. It is debated by scholars whether whis is because Jotunn had Ascended out of his Realm and no Realm could exist without its God, or that the very fabric of existance was rent by the God of Gods. The God of Gods The God of Gods cannot be properly named. "For what name could encompass the majesty of Jotunn"- Azerath, Priest of the Second Age. However he is called Jotunn for that is who he once was. The nature of the God of Gods is uncertain. Azerath once claimed he knew His true nature, but words could not encompass Him. There are two main schools, of thought on this, Corporeal Jotunnism and Pantheistic Jotunnism. Corporeal Jotunnism Corporeal Jotunnism is the belief in Jotunn as a personal entity. Corporeal Jotunnists believe that Jotunn is as he was in the First Age, only immensely more powerful. They site the writing of Iriador, most notably his decription of Jotunn challenging the nameless to indicate that Jotunn has physical form, but cannot enter any realm of Mortals or the many Lesser Gods without destroying the realm. Pantheistic Jotunnism Pantheistic Jotunnists believe that Jotunn has transcended his physical form and all barriers. This is a more modern system based upon the teachings of the Prophet Azerath. Pantheistic Jotunnism maintains that Jotunn does not exist in some alien realm but rather all around us, though we see Him not. Category:The Creation